You Lied
by The Lost and Found Box
Summary: /Oneshot. Formerly titled "Just a Tool". TigerGolden./ Goldenflower finds herself walking the Place Of No Stars with Tigerstar for night. Within her dream, she must face the truth about the tom she once loved, as Tigerstar must do the same.


**Update from March 13th, 2010: I wrote this when I was about eleven and it most definitely is not my best work. As silly as it is, it was the first story I was ever really proud of, so it's staying up here. I've improved, I swear. **

Just a Tool

Oneshot

_I've thought about him everyday since his death. I've thought about how he was before it all happened. Before he was evil. Or maybe he always was evil and I was just too blind to see it. I was blind to see he really didn't love me. He just wanted me for the thing all toms want. Or maybe he did love me. And I was blind to see that too._

* * *

Goldenflower opened her eyes, unaware of her surroundings. She looked at the surreal sky, the hard ground. The dark, unforgiving woods. She smelled cats, but not prey. She took a few steps around the clearing she stood in. Above her, two yellow moons hung in the red sky. She gasped for air as she realized where she was.

_The Place Of No Stars_

The place of the darkest kit stories, stories that still haunted her to this day; stories that made her blood run cold. The place of no happiness. The place of no mercy. The place of no feeling. The place where the most evil and foul cats went when they died. "They had to go somewhere!" Mousefur would say when they both still held "paw" at the end of their names.

"Hello?" she called into the air, hoping and not hoping that she would get a reply. Had she really died and gone here? Was it for mating with Tigerstar? She scrambled to her feet, her fur standing up.

"Hello," a deep voice echoed from the still air.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here? Where are you?" she hissed in fear. Her ears were lying flat on her head, and her eyes shifted around nervously.

"You don't even recognize me?" The voice snickered, but Goldenflower caught a hint of sadness in it. A large brown tabby walked out from the dark forest. Amber eyes tore into Goldenflower's heart. The tom glashed sinister white teeth, and moved seductively over to his former mate.

"Tigerstar!" she gasped, beginning to back away. There was a time in her life where she would have greeted the tabby with licks and purrs. What had happened? Is this how far they fell from being the most talked about couple in ThunderClan?

"No happy welcome, I would expect much more from my dear mate," he hissed, his true feelings masked by frustration.

"You're not my mate any more, your Sasha's." Goldenflower sat down shakily, trying to hold her ground. Why was she so afraid? This was only a dream, right?

"Oh dear, you don't really think that she really mattered? It's only us, now."

Goldenflower looked to the ground and then at her mate. Maybe he's telling the truth? No. She wouldn't be blind again. Goldenflower breathed in deeply. "No. It's not. Because it was us. No. It was you and your ambitions. Then it was you and her. I was only… only a tool." Goldenflowers strong voice suddenly dropped at the end of her speech.

Tigerstar was slightly taken aback by his gentle mate. Did she really think that's what happened? Was that really what happened? He advanced on the golden she-cat.

Goldenflower stared at the ground again. "You… you lied to me… ." she whispered to herself. She brought her gaze up to former ShadowClan leader. "You said that it would only be us, no one else," she hissed at him. "You said that you loved me!" she finally yowled approaching Tigerstar with her claws unsheathed. When she was only a few inches away from Tigerstars face she finally hissed, "But you only needed me to be the perfect tom. The model warrior. To fool Bluestar... and... me... and everyone."

Somehow, Tigerstar didn't feel very ambitous anymore. He just felt… a feeling he only felt once in his life when he killed his first prey and watched it wriggle in pain before it died. He felt… regret. "I've lied about many things, just not this," he mewed.

Goldenflower stared right into his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?!" she yowled at him. She turned away and took a big breath. She looked over her shoulder at Tigerstar, his gaze fixed on the ground. Goldenflower couldn't control her actions as she brought up her claws and scratched him across the face. Unlike StarClan, cats who go to the Place of No Stars can be harmed, and if they die they just wind up back at the hell for eternity.

"I would like to go home now," Goldenflower mewed quietly. She was surprised when she saw her dark surroundings fading out. She looked at Tigerstar.

"I'm sorry--" he mewed at her, but his voice was faint and seemed to echo through the air.

_There were only four cats that have ever defeated Tigerstar. Scourge, Leader of BloodClan. Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan. Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. And, me, Goldenflower, queen of ThunderClan._


End file.
